Candy Bet
by Waterwolfwritter
Summary: SO what if they made a bet with candy? What would have happened? Written for the CM Weekly Prompts Forum, October Week 3,Three Elements Prompt: Late at the office, inappropriate behavior, character walking in on team members.


******Written for the CM Weekly Prompts Forum**

**October Week 3**

**Three Elements Prompt**: Late at the office, inappropriate behavior, character walking in on team members

XxXxXxX

Hotch was still around the office like normal and Reid, the only person who stayed almost as late as Hotch, was still at the office. For them it was not late at the office. For JJ, Garcia, Emily, Rossi, and Morgan, on the other hand, it was a late night. "Who suggested we have a week off with out paperwork?" said Morgan

"If I am remembering correctly it was you." said Emily

"You mus not be remembering correctly. I would never want to come back to this amount of paper work." said Morgan

" 'You have the week off due to back to back cases' Hotch announced. 'We flew straight from one town to the next. Can we have the week off without any paperwork?' you suggested 'Fine but you will have a few late nights if you do' Hotch warned you. To which you said 'It will not be that late'. And we all left. So Emily is remembering correctly. You entirely suggested we stay late." said Reid

"Reid there is a lot to hate about you." said Morgan

"I have a feeling you are going to hate me even more as of this moment right now." said Reid

"Why is that, Boy Genius?" asked Morgan

"I just finished all of my paperwork." said Reid

Morgan grabbed Reid and put him in a head lock. "So how are you going to get home now?" said Morgan as Reid struggled in Morgan's hold.

"Morgan that is severely inappropriate behavior." Hotch said after coming out of his office.

"I was just wrestling." said Morgan sounding a bit childish.

"You are just wrestling someone who weights about a fourth of what you do soaking wet. On top of that, you are doing it in this office during time that you should be working." said Hotch

"Hey Reid already finished his work." said Morgan

"Did you?" asked Hotch

That question caused Morgan to drop Reid, mumble something, and get back to work. "Reid I herd you were done. Feel free to drop off your paper work with me." said Hotch reentering his office.

Reid disappeared into Hotch's office and did not return. The other team members did not notice. They also did not notice when Garcia joined Reid in Hotch's office. The others were too wrapped up in paperwork. JJ was the first one to finish. She walked into Hotch's office without knocking. The sight she saw was so shocking she was at a loss for words.

Right there in Hotch's office, Reid, Hotch and Garcia were eating candy. Not just a little bit of candy, a whole lot of candy. The pile in the room was massive. The pile of wrappers was even bigger. She looked at each of them wondering what was going on.

"If you are going to stand there please close the door." said Hotch.

JJ shut the door. "What is going on here?" she asked

"When Morgan suggested that we have a week without paperwork, I calculated how long it would take him to finish. I also calculated out how much candy a person could eat while he finished his paperwork." said Reid

"To which I said no way one person could finish that much candy before my chocolate thunder finished his paperwork." said Garcia

"To which I said we will never know." said Hotch

"And I repiled with wanna make a bet. Super Genius over here buys the amount of candy he thinks we could finish before Hot stuff gets done. If we finish before Morgan finish the paperwork, I pay Reid back for the candy and have to do half of Reid's paperwork for a month. If we do not finish before Morgan, Reid still pays for the candy and does half of my paperwork for two months." said Garcia

"Then why is Hotch involved, and how come the three of you did not start eating the candy until after Reid finished his paperwork?" asked JJ

"Well actual we agreed not to start eating until after Garcia finished her paperwork. Plus we needed an office we could hide a buch of candy in." said Reid

"The three of you are risking getting diabites for a bet?" said JJ

"That is why I thought ahead and got most of the candy sugar free. I also calculated out the calorie intake and have figured out what we need to do to burn it off." said Reid

"Which is?" JJ asked

"We run 7.234567 miles." said Reid

"How are you going to do that?" asked JJ, not really sure if she could believe what she was seeing and hearing.

"There is this parking lot that is 7.235 mile away, at which we parked our cars. As long as we run we will burn the calories we just consumed plus a few extra." said Reid

"Can I join?" asked JJ

"Yes but sadly you can not eat any of the candy because that would throw of the bet." said Garcia

JJ agreed not eat any of the candy and stayed. The four them chatted and had a good time. It was going great until Rossi came in to turn in his paperwork. "What did I just walk into?" he asked

Hotch told Rossi to close the door and began to explain. Rossi decided it was very super weird but he stayed anyways. Emily walked in a little later and was very shocked. "Close the door, and let us explain." said Hotch

They explained the whole story again to Emily. "I wonder if he knows that there is a bet going on and it all depends on him doing paperwork?" asked Emily as she joined.

"If he did, he would have been here hours ago." said Rossi.

Just as the last piece of candy enter Reid's mouth, Morgan got up. He opened the door to find all of his team members and a whole lot of wrappers in Hotch's office. "I win! Garcia you now have to pay for the candy." said Reid

"What about half of your paperwork?" asked Garcia

"I like doing paperwork." said Reid

"How much do I owe you?" asked Garcia

Morgan, who had bee silent the entire time he was in the office, asked "What do you mean I win and how much do I owe?"

"It is a long story." said Garcia and she left

"You really do not want to know." said Reid as he exited

"Wait why are there so many wrappers?" Morgan asked

"I think I am going to find a janitor to help me clean the wrappers up." said Hotch as he stepped out of his office

"What are all of you doing here?" asked Morgan

"You do not need to know." said JJ as she made her way out of the office.

"You also do not want to know." said Emily following right behind JJ

"Why can't I get any answers?" asked a very frustrated Morgan

"Trust me, kid, you do not want to know any of the answers. Just go home and be happy you finished your paperwork." said Rossi

One very confused Morgan placed paperwork on Hotch's desk and made his way to the parking look. He thought he saw Reid and Garcia running. He shook his head. _Man all this paperwork finally got to me_, he thought. He went home and no one spoke of this again.

XxXxXxX

So what did you I was going to do with that? I mean come on. This was my way of going to the boundaries of the prompt. Think about it.

Late at the office-Working late at the office

Inappropriate behavior- Morgan wrestling Reid

Character walking in on team members- JJ walks in on her team members eating candy.

What do you expect? It is just a little no romantic fluff. You know you loved it.


End file.
